Scottish Sentry
Scottish Sentry, or S.S. for short, is a YLW Demoman Concept created by YouTube user EngieSpark. His idle theme is "Magma Flows - Kirby Air Ride His attack theme is "Mad Jack" from Donkey Kong 64. Appearance In his main form, S.S appears as a Demoman head resting upon the back of a level one YLW Sentry Gun. In his second form/human form, S.S appears as a YLW Demoman with four red & blue ornaments in place of the default grenades. He also lacks the pack & flap on his stomach. Personality & Behavior S.S seems to act rude to most people, sometimes even to his allies or friends. S.S is not exactly the brightest light, so he tends to become aggressive when corrected. When he doesn't understand something he hears, he usually thinks it's an insult and will attack the person who "insulted" him. Powers and Abilities In his human form, S.S lacks almost any special powers aside from the ability to shift into sentry form. To shift into sentry form, S.S will take any one of the ornaments from his bandolier, and then shove it in his mouth. After that, he will glitch around for a second or two, but will then appear in his sentry form. To turn back to human form once he is in sentry form, he will stay still for a moment and the sentry will "un-build" itself. S.S has several other abilities, but they are only usable in his sentry form. In his sentry form, S.S bears almost all abilities of a level one sentry gun. He is able to run out of ammo, although he does have significantly more ammo then the average level one sentry. Aside from that, S.S has other abilities/powers only usable in his sentry form. * Rocket Charge - S.S will charge up a rocket or two, and shoot it out. * Jump Crush - Similar to American Dispenser, S.S will charge up his energy and use it to boost himself upward. However, Jump Crush does not go nearly as high as A.D's Charge Jump. And, instead of using it for quick escapes, S.S will attempt to crush his opponent in battle. Faults and Weaknesses Scottish Sentry bears many weaknesses similar to American Dispenser, such as; * Water '''- Much like many machines or mechanisms, exposure to large amounts of water at once will fry S.S' circuit boards, and disable his sentry form until it is either fixed by an engineer, or, if given enough time, it will slowly fix itself up. Small amounts of water or raindrops will most likely do nothing besides the very occasional glitch, but that would be all. * '''Sappers - A weakness to many mechanically-inclined Freaks. Unlike normal engineer buildings, sappers will not destroy S.S, but rather just damage him and/or temporarily shut down his sentry form. * His Own Intelligence - Scottish Sentry is not the sharpest tool in the shed. He is easily outsmarted and often loses fights he started himself. Scot Bots Scot Bots are YLW Demoman concepts created by YouTube user EngieSpark. They were created to serve Scottish Sentry.' Origin Scottish Sentry found that whenever he was in a fight, he was either outnumbered or easily defeated, and his bizarre evil schemes would never work out as planned, so he decided he would have to get minions to help him with his battling and evil schemes. For an unknown reason, he couldn't hire real living people, so he decided he would build robots. Although, he had no idea how to build a robot. He attempted to build one out of random engineer scraps and duct tape, but it ended up just falling apart. S.S then decided to hire a group of engineers to create the minions for him. When the robots were almost complete, the engineers asked S.S for their payment, but he didn't have any money. The engineers told S.S that they would not complete the robots without being paid, and S.S was furious. He attacked the engineers, brutally injuring most of them, and even killing one. He locked the engineers in a jail cell in his lair, and has been keeping them there since. The robots were inactive and incomplete, and S.S needed some way to make them work. He used his leftover building scraps and duct tape, and did what he could to complete them. However, the robots still wouldn't activate. S.S once again lost his temper and punched the broken robots. Somehow, he managed to activate them. But due to his faulty repairing and anger tantrum, the robots seem to make many errors and are definitely not the perfect minions Scottish Sentry hoped for. Appearance Scot Bots appear as YLW Demomen that lack the pack & flap on their pelvis. They wear A Whiff of the Old Brimstone and The Bruiser's Bandanna painted Australium Gold in the "Clean" style. Their eyes also appear pure yellow, similar to the Voodoo-Cursed Soul eyes. Notable Videos * Fruit Head Category:Demomen Category:YLW Team Category:Props and Objects Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Concepts made by EngieSpark Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Idiots Category:Articles under construction Category:Leaders